Viajero
by Lenayuri
Summary: Cuando John te dice que viajar en el tiempo será posible, te ríes e insistes en que será imposible. Cuando otro 'John' toca a tu puerta y dice que es del futuro, la idea de tu John puede no ser tan descabellada. Regalo de cumpleaños para Momo. Pre-RF. Tardis. Johnlock.
1. I Viajero

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

****A la linda de **Momo**, porque en unos días cumple años y pidió un viaje en el tiempo con el Tardis. Mujer, insisto, me la pusiste difícil, estoy en pañales con el tema de Dr. Who xD

Espero que te guste... *destapa el vino*

* * *

Viajero

Capítulo 1. Viajero

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

John Watson es una persona especial para ti, de eso te diste cuenta hace poco. Sinceramente, sólo por él serías capaz de hacer mil y un cosas, porque él fue el primero en realmente _verte_, en convivir contigo, en darse un momento de conocerte... es el único que se ha quedado a tu lado a pesar de todo. Y por eso lo aprecias. Es tu primer amigo y talvez, algo más... pero cuando Moriarty apareció, fue la primera vez que recuerdas haber tenido miedo, miedo a perderlo, miedo a verlo morir con tus propios ojos y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo... para salvarlo. Porque verlo lleno de explosivos fue un shock tan grande como verlo amordazado en aquel túnel a punto de ser atravesado con una lanza, o verlo siendo asfixiado por el Gollem en aquel teatro. Tu temor en el caso de Baskerville no fue nada comparado con lo que sentiste con John.

Por ello es que ya sabes que Moriarty está planeando algo, y tú ya te has adelantado a los hechos, pensando, analizando... y todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan. Sin embargo, este será un plan que sólo te incluya a ti. John no debe saberlo, porque seguramente, Jim lo usará en tu contra. Porque John es tu talón de Aquíles, es tu todo. Por él harías cualquier cosa, todo con mantenerlo a salvo. Y por eso es que disfrutas de esos momentos en los que aún pueden respirar y reír tranquilos. Como el que sucede en ese mismo instante.

-No Sherlock, estoy seguro de que en algún tiempo, los seres humanos serán capaces de viajar en el tiempo.- su inocencia te resultaba tan... interesante, que no podías dejar de mirarlo, aparentemente sin sentimientos, pero si veías bien, tus ojos decían mucho, mucho más que lo que tu rostro completo.

-Ja, sí claro. Eso no tiene coherencia, John. Si fuese así, ¿no crees que ya lo hubieran hecho? ¿No crees que habría 'viajeros del tiempo' entre nosotros? Acéptalo, sólo son cuentos.

-Decían lo mismo de los escritos de Julio Verne, y míranos ahora, viajando al espacio a diestra y siniestra.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Que tú no lo creas no significa que no pueda ser realidad.

-Te digo que no es posible, John.

-Si Sherlock, no es posible.- John hace una pausa, se levanta de su sillón y suspira -Voy a ir al Tesco a comprar unas cosas que necesitamos, ¿quieres venir?

-No. Te espero aquí.

-Bien.- y ves como tu compañero sale por la puerta, te levantas de tu sillón y lo sigues con la mirada a través de la ventana. Sigues observandolo, admirandolo... y sonríes al recordar su reciente 'discusión'. John es tan inocente y crédulo a veces. Viajes en el tiempo, sí claro.

Y apenas John se perdió en la esquina, alguien llamó a tu puerta. Curioso te dirigiste a abrir y encontraste nada más y nada menos que a John Watson frente a ti, tal vez con unos años encima, pero sin duda, era él. Pero obviamente, no podía ser... si John se acababa de ir hace unos... ¿qué? ¿dos o tres minutos?

Y antes de que pudieras decir nada más, 'John' te abrazó fuerte, como si no te hubiese visto en demasiado tiempo. No sabías cómo actuar. Así que sólo su nombre salió de tu boca.

-¿John?- Y el otro hombre se estremeció y te miró a los ojos. Se veían tan cansados y a la vez tan alegres.

-Sherlock... oh, Sherlock, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

-Si... yo... tal vez no me creas pero... vengo del futuro.- y en tu mente todo cuadró, John se veía tal vez unos tres o cuatro años más grande, su cabello ya tenía algunas canas y alguna que otra arruga adornaba su frente -probablemente por arrugar demasiado el ceño. Pero... no podía ser, ¿o si?

-¿Del... del futuro?

-Así es...

-Y como...

-Viajé gracias a la ayuda de un colega amigo mío. Llegó un día que yo... bueno, es una larga historia que no quieres saber... entonces, le pedí prestada su máquina del tiempo, o Tardis, como él le llama.

-Y por qué querrías viajar en el tiempo.

-Yo... bueno, la verdad es que te extrañé Sherlock, te extraño, de hecho.

-¿A mi?

-Si... tú... bueno, no puedo decirte mucho sobre el futuro, pero...- y John desvió la mirada y pudiste ver tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, y supiste, te diste cuenta de que tus suposiciones eran acertadas. Moriarty haría su movimiento y tú harías el tuyo... pero... ¿por qué aún no se concretaba el plan? Tal vez...

-¿Según esto, John... tú no puedes contarme sobre el futuro?

-Así es. Desequilibraría el tiempo y el espacio y es posible que el futuro del que vengo cambie totalmente. Puede crear un caos.

-Pero...- no estabas seguro, pero por John... por el tú del futuro, debías decirle...- ¿yo puedo decirte algo que sucederá?

-Pues... no estoy seguro, pero... no me dijeron nada sobre eso. Pero, Sherlock... mi tiempo aquí es limitado y sólo vine para decirte algo que descubrí demasiado tarde y yo...- no lo dejaste terminar, lo tomaste de los brazos y lo miraste fijamente.

-Bien, escúchame atentamente John. Lo que te diré es muy importante y de eso dependen muchas cosas.- lo tomaste de la mano y lo guiaste al sofá de dos plazas. Y le contaste todo. Tu plan, el tiempo, tus ideas sobre lo que Jim haría. Tantas cosas... y John contenía sus lágrimas. Y la vida volvía a sus ojos poco a poco. Y cuando por fin terminaste de contarle todo, te sonrió y le sonreíste de vuelta.

-Gracias, Sherlock. Por lo que hiciste y por lo que harás.

-No debes agradecerme, lo haré porque quiero hacerlo. Porque John lo vale. Y tú también.

-Gracias nuevamente. Creo que ya es tiempo de regresar a mi _tiempo_.

-John... sólo te pido que, no seas duro con mi _yo_ del futuro. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Sherlock, pero deberás reconocer que tenía razón.

-¿Razón? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Cuidate Sherlock.- y John te dió un beso en los labios, uno tan inocente pero tan significativo para ti, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Y fue cuando te diste cuenta de que a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor de estar algún tiempo separados, todo saldría bien.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**

Se supone que debo estar supervisando la línea de producción, peeeeeero... me vino la inspiración para el regalo de Momo, mi jefe anda en reunión... así que ¡yey! xD

¿Se dan cuenta de que cada vez mis escritos son más y más extraños? En fin, así me quieren y yo los quiero igual OvO

**Momo**, espero te guste... *la apachurra*

P.D. Este fic tendrá dos o tres capítulos... asfafadfasa

**¿Review?**


	2. II Tiempo

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Viajero**

Capítulo 2. Tiempo

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

_Meses después_

El tiempo no espera. El tiempo no perdona. Y sobre todo, a pesar de que se intenten cambiar cosas del pasado, éstas siempre sucederán… tarde o temprano. Pero eso ya lo sabías. Por eso tu plan siguió intacto y esperaste hasta el momento en el que se debía llevar a cabo. Por ello, cuando Moriarty 'atacó' la Torre de Londres, el Banco y la prisión, supiste que el telón ya había sido abierto.

El plan debía concretarse.

Y se completó.

A pesar del dolor. A pesar de las lágrimas. A pesar de todo, tú estabas _muerto_ a los ojos del mundo. A los ojos de John.

Caíste.

Y dejaste que el mundo creyera que eras un fraude… una mentira.

Pero John nunca dudó de ti.

Y cuando escuchaste sus palabras en el cementerio, quisiste ir y gritarle que estabas vivo… pero no, no debías ser débil. No debías sucumbir, por el bien del plan, pero sobre todo, por el bien de John.

Y el mundo ya no supo de ti.

* * *

_Tres años después._

Por fin… después de tanto tiempo podías respirar tranquilo. Sebastian Moran, el último _hilo_ de la telaraña de Moriarty había sido eliminado.

Sonreíste y corriste hacia el 221B sin importarte nada más que ver a John. No necesitabas explicarle, para ese entonces, _tu John_ ya debía haber viajado en el tiempo y tu _yo del pasado_ ya debía haberle explicado todo. Y entonces ¿por qué demonios lo primero que encontraste al entrar fue un puño?

-¿John…?

Y después de la confusión del golpe, le siguió la cálida sensación de un abrazo… John te estaba abrazando. Y lo abrazaste de vuelta.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, tantas lágrimas, tantos golpes… todo había salido bien.

Y cerraste la puerta del 221B para olvidar el pasado y únicamente mirar al futuro y vivir el presente. Junto a John Watson.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Aaaaw que final tan cutre... xD

Es que... es que... *sale corriendo*


	3. Extra I Palabras

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Viajero**

Extra 1. Palabras

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Luego de tu _regreso_ las cosas eran como antes solían ser, pero a la vez eran diferentes. El ambiente era más… relajado. Podías seguir siendo tú, pero John ya no era tan… _él_. No de una forma negativa, al contrario, se mostraba más… íntimo.

Tal vez…

-John- llamaste al doctor, quien se acababa de salir de bañar y llevaba únicamente su bata de baño.

-Dime- contestó, secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla color azul.

-Qué querías decirme cuando viajaste…- tu pregunta quedó abierta, pero John la entendió perfectamente, porque te sonrió, se colocó la toalla en el cuello y se acercó a ti.

-Sólo quería decirte… esto.- y las palabras salieron sobrando ante lo que te estaba mostrando. Las caricias, los besos… las sensaciones. Era mejor que la nicotina, los parches y las drogas juntas.

Y aún venía lo mejor.

* * *

**Notas**

¿Que soy una egoísta o qué? Ah, si... culpo al estrés... pero bueno, eso y que como estoy rodeada de Ingenieros/as no puedo escribir lemmon a gusto... y como en casa tengo a mis padres y no tengo internet... pues se me dificulta aún más.

En fin, espero les guste... una cosa es clara... ODIO EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. En serio, no me gustó... deben cruciarme *se coloca en pose de sumisión* ¿Soy yo o eso suena muuuuuuuuy pervertido? afadafasdasdasd Ignorenme... por favor *se coloca su capa y máscara del fantasma de la Ópera y sale huyendo*

**¿Review?**

**=OvO=  
**


End file.
